


With a 1000 Sweet Kisses

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student Kuroo Tetsurou, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, One Shot, School Festivals, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: "Tsukishima was going to kill someone."It's Karasuno's School Festival and Tsukishima doesn't like the booth he is in charge of. A little birdie tells Kuroo and he goes to surprise him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	With a 1000 Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the lack of fics. I don't know I've been sort of unmotivated during the quarantine that I'm working even slower on my wips. But I'm doing my best to try and change that!
> 
> After I finish an art commission I'm working on, I'll put all my effort onto my fic wips, I do have a couple I'm really happy and excited about so I'll try and finish them soon :D 
> 
> Hope you are doing well and are safe!

Tsukishima was going to kill someone. 

A vein in his forehead twitched irritably as he sat down at his booth. He didn't want to do this. If he could, he would've skipped out on the festival all together, but their class teacher, mr. Nojima, threatened a months worth of detention to anyone who dares not participate.

“I-it's ok, Tsukki. At least it is only for the afternoon session of the day. So you won't have to be here for long. There's only… Three hours left for the fair.” Yamaguchi tried to placate the seething blond. 

“I don't see why I was chosen for this in the first place.” Tsukishima grumbled. “I mean, who thought it was a brilliant idea to have a freaking kissing booth of all things at a school festival?!”

Yamaguchi shuffled on his feet and didn't meet Tsukishima's eye. 

“Yama.” Tsukishima said low and dangerously slow. 

“I… May have jokingly suggested it to Onodera (Yamaguchi’s friend and part of the disciplinary committee)… who may have told Daiki (their class president).” He answered with a wince.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and tried to breathe in deeply, anything to stop him murdering his best friend. “Alright, that's fine. I mean, I'm not the only one doing the kissing booth, Suzume is there on the other side as well.” 

They both looked over at Suzume who seemed to be super excited about being the other one chosen for the kissing booth. She was all dressed up, had her hair and make up done and a big smile on her face as she sat in her booth. She noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looking in her direction and waved at them cheerily. They waved back at her before looking back at each other. 

“I might get lucky today, maybe no one will buy my tickets and instead they'll all buy Suzume’s.” Tsukishima pondered hopefully.

“About that…” Yamaguchi started with an apologetic expression on his face. “...Your tickets are already sold out.” 

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi with a blank face for a long moment. 

He must have heard Yamaguchi wrong. He couldn't have said that his tickets were sold out. 

“What.” Tsukishima said, more than asked, in a scarily calm tone. His eyes bore into Yamaguchi who started to sweat under his gaze. 

“Ummm, well they decided to sell the kissing booth tickets this morning and your tickets were the first to sell out.” Yamaguchi smiled weakly as he tried to lighten up the situation with a cautious but enthusiastic: “You're a hit?” 

The look Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi had him step back and say: “You know what? I just remembered, I'm supposed to meet Yachi at class 3C’s cafe for our date. Bye!” 

Tsukishima didn't even wait for Yamaguchi to leave, he slammed his head on the booth and groaned.  _ How is this my life? _

He thought about making a run for it but that thought was squashed when mr. Nojima came by to take their attendance.

“Kissing booth opens up in about 10 minutes! are you guys ready?” 

Suzume cheered with mr. Nojima while Tsukishima lifted his head up with a plastered on smile and a strained “You bet!” Through gritted teeth.

Mr. Nojima smiled at them both before heading off to take the attendance for the other afternoon booths. 

On the bright side, Tsukishima was so glad he didn't tell Kuroo the date for their school festival. He and the ex-captain-now-college-student have been texting each other almost everyday, even visited each other and slept over a number of times. Tsukishima had fallen for him along the way and kept falling deeper each day. He couldn't hide it from Yamaguchi, according to his best friend, when he would get a text from Kuroo he would “get a certain look on his face.” Not to mention how he would smile down at his phone and the way he'd impatiently keep checking his phone when waiting for Kuroo to reply were dead giveaways. Yamaguchi was excited and happy for him, but Tsukishima knew that nothing would come of it. 

Tsukishima was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a queue beginning to form in front of Suzume. A small smile wormed it’s way onto his face as he saw that there was no line for him, but that didn't make sense… Didn't yamaguchi say his tickets were all sold out? 

He fished his phone out from his pocket to text yamaguchi, asking him if he was just messing with him when he said that his tickets were sold out. Not that he was complaining because that meant he was free and could just relax for the remainder of the festival. 

Except this was Tsukishima Kei’s life so nothing was ever that simple. 

A figure walked up to Tsukishima's booth and Tsukishima clenched his eyes shut, trying to hide his disappointment as he took in a calming breath. He could do this, he put on a smile and put his phone away as he greeted the figure.

“Welcome to class 3A’s kissing booth. Do you have your tick...et.” Tsukishima’s voice trailed off when he finally looked at his first “customer”. Tsukishima gaped at the person as his face flushed red in both embarrassment and disbelief.    
  
“I-... How did you-... What are you doing here Kuroo?” Kei asked once his voice decided to work again.

“A little birdie told me that your school festival was today and not next week, like you told me.” He smiled at Tsukishima, not his trademark smirk which Tsukishima knew by heart, and could probably even sketch it out if ever needed, no. This smile was one he had never seen before, one that made his heart do a jig and melted his insides. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked away, his cheeks burning. “I’m sure you could see why I did so.” 

Kuroo chuckled and, with one arm propping his head, leaned against the booth. “I don’t know, this isn’t so bad. I’m just trying to figure out how they got you to do this?”

Tsukishima huffed. “Well first, I didn’t get a say in this, unfortunately, and secondly, it was either a couple of torturous hours of this, or a month’s worth of detention. Though knowing sensei, he may even fail us, so kissing a bunch of strangers didn’t seem too bad, especially since we get to decide  _ where _ to kiss the person.”

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, a deep and slightly hoarse sound that seemed to calm Tsukishima down. His eyes were caught by Kuroo’s whiskey coloured orbs, mesmerized. It was the sound of Suzume’s voice cheerily thanking her first “customer” and calling up the next one that shook him out of his trance and pulled his eyes away to check if there was a line behind kuroo. He was relieved to see none. 

He looked back at Kuroo, making sure not to look directly in his eyes, lest he get lost in them again, and asked: “Back to my first question, do you have a ticket? Or did you just come by to see what embarrassing booth I got situated in?”

Tsukishima’s heart stuttered, he wasn’t sure if it was in fear of Kuroo actually having a ticket or hope that he did. 

This time a shy blush crossed Kuroo’s face as he reached into the bag he had on and pulled out not just one ticket but a whole stash of them, as if he had…

“Did- did you buy all my booths tickets?”

Kuroo’s stuttering was all the confirmation he needed.

Tsukishima let out a disgruntled sound. “How? They sold the tickets in the morning, you had to be here when they opened to buy those tickets.”

Kuroo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “The aforementioned  _ little birdie _ , reserved them for me.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “I mean- I don’t have to use them, if you don’t want me to. I just-... I like you Tsukishima, a lot. And I was wondering if you would like to-... umm, if you want to-”

Tsukishima grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, cutting him off. The moment their lips met everything seemed to melt away. In that moment it was just him and Kuroo. It was a tender, gentle kiss, one that Tsukishima poured all his feelings into and he too could feel Kuroo’s love through the kiss. Tsukishima may or may not have made a disgruntled sound when Kuroo pulled away slightly to ask: “Would you like to date me? Was what I was going to ask, not that this isn’t great, I just- This isn’t just ‘cause I bought the tickets, right?”

“You can have a thousand kisses or even a million. I love you, you idiot. Now shut up and kiss me.” Tsukishima chuckled. A moaned sigh left his lips when Kuroo deepened the kiss, dropping the tickets onto the booth and cupping Tsukishima’s face. 

  
  
  


That night at the Tsukishima residence, Tsukishima and Kuroo were snuggled together watching a movie, when Tsukishima remembered a tidbit of information and asked who the “ _ little bird _ ” was. Kuroo smirked and told him.

Tsukishima sent Yamaguchi a thank you text: “Thanks, yama. I owe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
